


Just an Arm's Reach

by knewbetterboy



Series: all roads lead to you [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asia, F/M, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Jon and Dany are not related, Light Angst, Smut, Time Skips, that destined soulmates trope no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen had a long-time relationship until family issues ensued that forced them to a breakup. Since then, Jon would meet her by accident every year, his feelings for her still in whirlwind. On their fourth meeting, will he finally make a move?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: all roads lead to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590781
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Just an Arm's Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the Crazy Rich Asians trilogy and this popped into my mind lmao. Enjoy!

Jon held his phone on one hand, scrolling through the names of his contacts, while the other unbuttoned the front of his navy suit. He was nagging to get back to his car immediately for the relief of an air conditioner, since his body was accustomed to the comfortable chill of New York, not the unfriendly summer of Southeast Asia. As he turned to another pathway along ION Orchard, his eye took a flash of paper bags tumbling to the ground.

“Shit! My customs!” a woman cursed in a perfect American accent. 

He strode to the direction of the woman, and read the labels on the bags without noticing her distinctive silver hair. _Louis Vuitton,_ _Hermès, Armani, Gucci._ Jon first saw her pair of Giuseppe Zanotti pumps, then her white pants, and a pink top. His jaw dropped when he finally looked at Daenerys Targaryen’s face squarely, the heavy paper bags in his hands seemed to have left their weight.

“Jon,” she started, eyes wide. “What are you doing in Singapore?”

“I could ask you the same question.” he replied, holding up the paper bags and nodded at the other pair she was holding in her right hand, the left one was carrying a beige Birkin. If she has shopping to be done, why does it have to be on the other side of the world?

“My mom has negotiations here, and she wanted me to accompany her, saying that I would love it.” her cheeks flushed. “Um, the guy she was talking about is a private jewelry collector.”

Jon nodded, understanding her family’s obsession of keeping everything in their lives private.

“I’m sorry if I’m keeping you, I was just waiting for my driver to arrive and the bags were too heavy and -”

“It’s okay, I’ll walk you to the main road.”

He reached out to take the bags she was holding, and she gave it to him hesitantly. For a few moments, they remained silent and awkward. This wasn’t the first time they saw each other after the break up three years ago, but this was the first time they had a real conversation after that eventful day. Jon tried to listen to the frenzy noise of Orchard Road swarming with shoppers in spite of this smoldering heat, until Dany broke the silence again. 

“So, what are you doing in Singapore?”

“Negotiations as well. I’m with Robb, though. We’re planning expansions here in Asia.”

“Oh of course, the Starks are taking over the tech world, huh?” _Of course she knows. She’s a Targaryen._

On the next sheltered waiting area, a man dressed in an impeccable black button-down shirt with a red collar stood beside a Rolls Royce, and he stood rather more rigidly at the sight of Daenerys. He took a short bow, and proceeded to take the bags from Jon to take them to the compartment. He was expecting her to get in the car, but she watched her bags of worth thousands of dollars with a blank expression. Just as the last of the bags was placed properly, Jon felt hotter than ever and he cleared his throat.

“Dany?”

“Yes?” she pitched.

“I’m staying here until next weekend. How long will you be here?”

“Until my mom is satisfied with her vacation, I think.” 

He didn’t know if he was blushing because of the heat or because of _her,_ but he fished out his phone nonetheless. “Well then, do you have a local Singaporean line or Viber or something?”

After exchanging both their American and Singaporean phone numbers and he watched her sleek black car drive away, Jon walked into the nearest cafe and ordered an iced tea, with extra ice. He’s already twenty-seven, a full grown man with a handsome reputation. He’s got a PhD degree in marketing with flying colors from Harvard, he’s loaded, he rose to the ranks of the tech and business world and helped elevate Stark Inc., then again, he remembers how painful it was to lose Daenerys. Perhaps, she was also the reason he strived so hard. But seeing her again makes him feel like a _boy._

The Targaryen family is a renowned empire of hotels, mall chains, and estates. Despite their extreme lifestyle and untouchable status, the family is very strict with their privacy and utterly careful with “flaunting” their wealth. They have mastered the art of avoiding swarming photographers, every magazine has extended the boundary of craning their necks just to produce a juicy, unrealistic scandal about them (at least seventeen magazines have already been sued with libel cases and had been forced to stop operation), Jon have been to _one_ of Dany’s flats when they were dating, but has never seen the family manor. He met her whole family during a private dinner, one that was memorable that he thought to be a successful step in their relationship.

But Jon knew Daenerys beyond her luxuries. They met at Harvard business school during freshman year. Dany looked like the type of girl who spent weekends spoiling herself at spas and shopping sprees. Whenever she came into class, she always has this commandeering presence with a chic force, she carried herself with graceful elegance from inside and out. Despite all of these, Dany dislikes the talk of money, and would often get upset when her parents bring about their status as a form of defense mechanism. She vented out most of these to Jon, who in return, took the time and effort to understand her. She preferred to keep things simple, and to stay away from the spotlight even though it was inevitable due to her looks, wealth, and intelligence. He considers his own family to be financially stable and comfortable, but nothing compared to Dany’s. No wonder, their families forced them to a hideous breakup.

He doesn’t understand why fate puts him into such an awkward and painful situation every year, and that situation happens to be accidentally meeting his ex-girlfriend, who is effortlessly gracing every place with her smoldering beauty. Then perhaps, Jon would wonder if those situations were really accidents. Just like what happened today.

* * *

In November 2017, eleven months after their split, Jon was on a business trip in South Korea. After five hours of being stuck in a plain conference hall that took double time because the foreign visitors like him had to listen to interpreters, he came out of the building half irritated because of hunger. There was only one course that was served during the beginning of the seminar, and Jon was going to drive himself into insanity if his stomach doesn’t receive some warm food soon.

Guided by a local Korean who was a chief member of the executive board from the company he was negotiating with, Jon went along to one of the city’s popular street food areas. He was sitting with Mr. Kim on one of the _tteokbokki_ booths, the comfortable heat from the hot and spicy food was the perfect contrast against the chilling winter of Seoul. Everything was fine as a normal business trip, until he noticed the booth across him was occupied by the same woman who dumped him outside a breakfast diner a year before.

Daenerys was accompanied by a female local as well, who seemed to be a close friend. When their food was served, the vendor smiled warmly at Dany, and the group started laughing cheerily. _She brings out the charm out of everyone without even trying._ Jon turned back to his plate before Dany could see him, and half listened to what Mr. Kim has been telling him. Jon kept the guy in a couple of more plates until he was sure Dany and her friend had left.

While in July 2018, Daenerys noticed him this time. Out of all places, she met him in a grocery store pushing a cart full of booze. He was turning his cart to the breakfast aisle, and it just so happened that she was right there comparing two flavors of Quaker Oats. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a plunging neckline, but it looked sophisticated on her, a pair of skinny denim jeans, and a pair of white Keds sneakers. She looked up and saw him, and Jon was frozen on the spot, wishing he was somewhere else burning in the Sahara desert not getting caught shopping for booze. As though he was an illegal teenager.

“Um, hi.” she said softly. Dany gave him a small smile, her cheeks blushing, and quickly looked at the contents of his cart. “Plans for summer?” she asked, quirking her brow.

Jon cleared his throat, trying hard not to glue his eyes on her bare chest. “House party. Just family and friends.”

He pushed his cart slowly, his legs feeling like cement. “I - I gotta keep going. There’s a - we’re kinda cramming, this was unplanned.” _Fuck._

“Sure,” she turned away, dropped both oatmeal containers to her cart and pushed it out of the aisle and away from him.

The last time he saw her was in Arya’s Halloween party, just the previous year. As much as he hated costumes, he was forced to wear the logo from Johnnie Walker courtesy of Arya’s consistent reminders. Despite the cosplay of his costume, Jon chose to drink beer for the night, hanging around with Robb and Theon at the bar counter.

“Oh Christ,” Theon said in awe, his eyes trained on the entrance, “I always knew you’re a dumb horseshit, Snow.” he added, sniggering.

Jon and Robb turned to see Dany greeting Arya at the threshold. As expected of her personality and facade, Dany was wearing a white glittering gown with matching wings, she carried her costume as though she was born like that. Well, she is. 

Jon emptied his own cup of beer in one swig, and removed his hat to run his hand through his hair. Theon was still smirking, and Robb had his brows raised.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jon hissed.

“Yeah, we’re accusing you of being the dumbest horseshit ever to let go of someone that hot. Wanna bet of how many guys she could swing tonight?”

Jon started to lunge at him in response, but Robb stood between them and put his hands forcefully against Jon’s chest, who was now glaring daggers at Theon. “Let’s breathe in some fresh air outside, shall we?” Robb suggested.

Jon tried to discreetly keep his eyes on Dany that night. She brushed off every guy who talked to her politely, spending most of the night chatting in groups. Theon never approached her, though.

* * *

Instead of tapping his hotel room key card on his own room, Jon strode past it and punched the doorbell on the room next to his. A few moments later, the door revealed Robb only in his boxers holding a remote control and an egg roll. Jon went in swept past him and collapsed on the bed.

“What happened? You only checked our computers, didn’t you? Were they broken? Was Mrs. Zhang disappointed with the software? Fuck, I was told she’s really strict with design.” Robb babbled anxiously.

“No, no, no.” Jon whined.

Robb turned off the television and looked at Jon apprehensively. “Stop with the tease and just tell me.”

“I met Dany on Orchard Road.”

Robb raised his eyebrows and took a huge bite from his roll. “Uh-huh. And what about it?”

“I didn’t know what has gotten to me. I asked for her number before she left and I gave her mine. We’re both staying here for a little while longer.”

“Ask her out.”

“Are you crazy?”

Robb burst out laughing. “Yeah, you think so? You arrive at the hotel immediately rushing past into my own hotel room without me giving you a proper permission that you can go inside. You come in here sweating and looking like you’ve just escape Ghost Rider. The last time I’ve seen you act like this was when she broke up with you. No dude, you’re still crazy in love with Daenerys.”

“I -” Jon started, then cut off himself.

“Ah, see? Deep inside you still want her, and I just gave you the wisest next move. She’s probably waiting for a text from you right now.”

“Where should I take her then? It’s my first time in Singapore.” Jon said in slight alarm.

Robb playfully kicked Jon’s shin. “Text her first.”

* * *

**_December 2016, California_ **

It was a week after that horrendous dinner when Dany’s father told her right in front of Jon that he wasn’t good enough for his daughter.

And for one week, Dany and Jon have been texting and calling each other back and forth with sneering pride. Finally, they have decided to talk things over a casual meal which ended in a breakfast diner at 6am near the beach. Things escalated, and soon the pancakes, scrambled eggs, and coffee in front of them were forgotten. 

Dany stormed out of the diner into the cold morning seething with rage, only to be stopped by Jon’s hand desperately clinging to her. She tried to yank her arm free, but he was stronger than her, so she stepped on his foot and he let go of her, groaning in pain.

“That wasn’t civilized, baby.” he sighed.

“Don’t call me that! You think your sweet cooing and pet names will work on me now? That sudden grabbing of my arm is considered harassment -”

Jon’s eyes darkened. “Gods, Dany. You left the conversation in there without a proper decision with me.”

“I’m leaving you as well.” she scoffed, tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. “I thought - I thought you were willing to defy dad because you loved me. I’ve defied my family for you! Now your reason for us not being meant to be together is because of money, because you can’t buy the honor and respect of my family? I never cared about money, Jon! I cared about you!”

“Your father said things about me and my own family!” he shot back, the memory bringing back the pain.

“The words of my father isn’t my own responsibility.”

“I love you, Dany. But it’s not -”

Dany stepped on his other foot and turned on her heels, walking briskly back to her Lexus. Jon tried everything to be in contact with her, but he never heard from her again.

* * *

Out of sheer embarrassment from their “official” split four years ago and because he was willing to make up to her, Jon insisted on picking her up from her hotel. He sat at one of the velvet settees on the lobby, his elbows resting on his thighs and his eyes trained blankly on either of the grand staircase or the set of elevators. He wasn’t sure where she will come from.

Finally, Dany’s signature braided silver hair appeared on top of the staircase, and Jon sat up straight. She was wearing a blue summer dress, a pair of nude sandals with red soles, a pair of sunglasses rested atop her head, and a Chanel handbag was slung over her shoulder. Barely a tinge of makeup was on her face today, but she was still breathtaking, like an angel descending from the gates of heaven to save him from the fires of hell.

When Dany’s eyes scanned the lobby and caught Jon staring at her, she suppressed a giggle and but failed to hide the blush in her cheeks. Jon was still the same. He wore a white shirt with tight sleeves enhancing his biceps, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of oxfords. No matter how simple his clothes were, Jon Snow was a debonair symbol of sex.

He stood up, roaming his eyes on her from head-to-toe. “Shall we go?” Dany almost took his arm, but fought against it and nodded.

Absolutely oblivious with the country, Jon let Dany decide where to eat. She took his phone and set up his Waze app as he drove, telling him it’s a surprise. They remained silent during most of the drive. Jon commented on the buildings they passed, for the sake of breaking the ice between them. Thankfully, the ride was short and Jon was eager to park the car to get some other noise from the outside. They walked towards the food centre, and Dany enthusiastically telling him that it’s one of the best hawkers in the country. It was one huge establishment composed of an open eating area, and various stalls selling different food varieties stationed around it. Still, Jon let Dany do the orders and he helped her carry the trays. The time was just past 10am, and the food centre was almost half full.

Jon ignored the chopsticks, and proceeded to eat his _laksa_ with disposable spoon and fork.

“You don’t know how to use chopsticks?” Dany mused, smiling. He shook his head bashfully and chuckled.

“I never knew that you don’t know how to use chopsticks.” she continued.

“We hardly went to Asian restaurants when…uh, it was always Panda Express.” he almost said _when we were still together_ and he wanted to shove his face into the hot soup.

“I can teach you some time.” she blurted, cheeks blushing again.

They proceeded with their food again. After a couple of dumplings, Jon broke the silence. “How’s work?”

Dany sighed. “It’s a circulation of events, galas, charities, and everything to do with the red carpet or sitting down in a very expensive country club with pretentious business partners. I hardly even come to the office anymore, I feel like a socialite.”

“Why is that?” Jon asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s really Rhaegar and Viserys who were destined to run the empire or whatever,” she rolled her eyes. “I love my family, but the legacy dad keeps lecturing us about is mainly money.”

Without even thinking, Jon reached out and took her hand. “Dany, you are one of the most wonderful people I’ve ever met. You don’t have to compare yourself to your brothers just to prove yourself to your family, especially Viserys. He’s a brat.”

Dany smiled. “I know that, Jon. That’s why I left them in the business world.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have officially dedicated my life into taking care of animals. I got my veterinary degree four months ago and opened my own clinic in Chicago.”

Jon smiled wide, and squeezed her hand tighter. All he ever wanted to do was to lean over and kiss her senseless. A Hainanese chicken vendor yelling to attract customers from a nearby stall snap him out of his dreaming trance. He let go of her hand, and ate another dumpling to frame his embarrassment.

“I’m glad that you’ve finally found something to do that makes you happy. Truly, though.” he said.

“Well, it was kinda rough in the beginning. My father was shocked, as expected. But I’ve already given him that Harvard business degree to him and did several projects for the company.”

“Dany, that degree belongs to you, not to him. And whatever accomplishments you’ve done is courtesy of how great you are.”

Daenerys looked around the food centre, staring blankly at some of the food stalls, and then looked back at him. “I should be thanking you, actually.” she said quietly, “My parents have nothing to do with my decision, not my brothers, not anyone. But I know you urged me through it even though you didn’t really try. After our breakup, I wanted to do something new. I was an adult already, and I have my own money, so I went to enrol myself to veterinary school. When I started studying again, I left the house and started a new life by myself. I got sad when I left the home where I grew up, but taking care of myself is like the best feeling ever.”

Jon just listened and looked at her in awe, and found himself being lost in her again and again. And he hated himself for it. “I’m sorry I treated you that way before. I really didn’t mean to, I never wanted to hurt you. And here I am fooling myself when I haven’t even asked you if… I mean, Gods, Dany, you’re even more beautiful than ever. It’s wise for me to assume that there’s already _someone_ else.” he said softly, the pain evident in his voice.

Dany shook her head. “You never hurt me intentionally, Jon. You were scared of my dad, and so was I. He was the one who said awful things about you, about our relationship. But things changed for the better. And I want you to know that there wasn’t anyone serious in my life after you.”

 _Fuck the dumplings and this open eating area,_ he thought. Jon moved to the seat closer to Dany and took her face in his hands and kissed her like she was the combination of every rich flavor that’s ever existed. She moaned softly against his mouth, and gently pushed him away.

“We can’t make out here!” she hissed, giggling.

“I couldn’t help it. I really missed you.”

“I’m sorry for stepping on both of your feet that day, though. You were really a jerk.”

Jon rubbed his nose against her hair and sniffed her shampoo. “The pain was worth it.”

They took some time to catch up with each other and finished their food. He drove her back to her hotel, and just when she unclasped her seatbelt she leaned over the console to plant a quick peck on his cheek. He took her chin in response and gave her a much deeper kiss than earlier, savoring her just to make up for the years lost.

That night in Jon’s room, he recalled the day’s events to Robb while absentmindedly playing with the chopsticks in his takeaway noodles. At half past nine o’clock, Jon couldn’t take it anymore and opened his phone to text her.

_Hi. I can’t stop thinking about you._

Came her reply after twenty seconds.

_Same here. Are you in your hotel?_

_Yeah. I’m putting my pants on right now, I’m gonna drive back to your hotel._

Jon’s heart sank at her next reply: _DON’T!!!!_

_It’s not like I’m keeping you as a secret...my mom knew about our date today, and it was totally fine. The thing is, we actually booked the presidential suite here, and some of my mom’s friends and relatives are staying over tonight. Text me the address of your hotel._

In fifteen minutes, Jon and Dany were walking hand in hand toward the elevators of his hotel. She hasn’t changed her clothes, but her hair was down this time. Just when he had tapped the card key to his room open, Dany was the one who pushed him into the room and kissed him roughly against the door. She gasped when he reached down to her thighs and lifted her like she was made of air. They didn’t stop kissing until Jon sat them down on the foot of the bed. She started to grind against him, and he groaned as his groin stiffened in response.

Dany broke away and stood up, and swatted Jon’s hand away when he tried to lift her skirt. Chest heaving, Jon propped himself up on his elbows and watched her strip every article of clothing until she was fully naked. He reached for her and threw her in the bed and Dany laughed.

“You ruined my plan!” she whined. But relaxed onto the mattress and spread her legs wantonly before him. “I guess there’s always a plan B,” she said, smirking.

Jon’s hand went to the front of his jeans and rubbed himself as he dove straight between her legs. Dany’s giggles were replaced by a long moan as he ran his tongue across her slit. He did this several times, and went to suck on her clit like a starving wolf. _It felt like heaven,_ he thought as he slid in two fingers inside her and relished the feeling of her hot channels. She’s incredibly wet, whimpering, and quivering all because of him. _She feels like heaven, she is heaven herself._

It still feels the same even when they were still together all those years ago. The simplicity and humility that she carries around herself made her even more alluring. The fact that she took the time and effort to go to his hotel just to be with him, Jon didn’t know how to put it into words. She wants him just as he wants her, she’s also thinking of him, and it was evident just how she moaned his name and carressed his dark curls as he pleasured her with his mouth. Dany tugged his hair as she came, and he reminded himself again that the pain was worth it.

They were both frantic as they both removed his clothes, planting a kiss here and there. When he was as naked as her, he covered her body with his and kissed her passionately. The taste of her own come, the wine she drank, and the way she tastes just like _Dany_ drove him crazy. She was desperate, but he dominated and coaxed her into a slow kiss. He took his time memorizing the hollow of her mouth again. He cupped her breasts, kissed and marked her neck, and touched her _everywhere._

“Please, Jon. I need you,” she whispered in his ear in a hushed tone clouded with lust.

 _I need you too._ When he slid his cock inside her welcoming cunt, he forgot everything in the world. His hands were everywhere in her body as he picked up his pace, and planted a kiss on any inch of skin his lips could reach. Their bodies fit perfectly together. It’s been a while. Jon has seen and experienced success on his own. But still, every year when he accidentally met her, despite his elevated status, he felt broken inside. No wonder now, he felt whole again. Those were not accidents, not coincidences, but signs.

And when she came for the second time that night, he followed and spilled himself inside her. Rocking his hips slowly to ease out their own orgasms, he looked her in the eyes. “Come back to me, baby.”

“I’m already yours.” she replied.

When the night fell late and they have exceeded themselves to more insatiable rounds of lovemaking, Dany rested her head on Jon’s chest, facing the tall glass windows of the room. She watched the bright night skyline of Singapore.

“I just keep on going back to you Dany, always. I don’t believe it’s a coincidence anymore. It’s too fucking sappy to think but you’re my soulmate. You’re mine.” he said, breathing in the scent of her hair.

“I guess you’re stuck with me,” she pressed a kiss on his neck. “But um, I never noticed a coincidence...what are you talking about?”

“I always meet you yearly since we broke up. First off was in Korea, in a grocery store, then in Arya’s party, then this time here in Singapore.” he said.

Dany propped herself up with her elbow. “We met in Korea?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t know how to approach you. I saw you in a street food market.”

“You can come visit me in Chicago sometimes.” she said, stroking his forearm.

“Our headquarters are actually in NYC. I’ll just buy an apartment in Chicago near you.”

She chuckled, “You’re crazy.”

 _Yeah._ He thought. _Robb was right, I’m still crazy in love with you._


End file.
